


Недостатки маленького роста

by Romkole



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осознание, что Косима — нечто большее, чем эксперимент, объект для исследования и, в конце концов, просто друг, пришло неожиданно, в совершенно нелепый момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недостатки маленького роста

Дельфина знает четко, в какой момент поняла, что влюблена.

Это произошло не тогда, когда Косима осторожно, почти невесомо коснулась её губ своими, и даже не тогда, когда она сама пришла к ней, желая достать информацию для Лики любой ценой. Ценой, как оказалось позже, было её сердце, но кого волновали последствия в тот момент. В ту минуту они были друзьями, но должность смотрителя играла слишком большую роль, чтобы её игнорировать. Лики говорил об опасности, добавляя, что безопасность "объекта" лежит на плечах Дельфины. Она верила.

Они стали проводить больше времени вместе: в лаборатории, в кафе, в квартире Косимы. Она почти никогда не настаивала на близости, давая Дельфине пространство и шанс вернуться назад, если она захочет. Иногда её бойкий нрав перерастал в меланхолию, которая пусть длилась недолго, но заставляла сердце Дельфины биться чаще: казалось, Косима может одним лишь словом разрушить их дружбу и ни у кого в мире не будет причины обвинять её в этом. Но она молчала и задумчиво смотрела куда-то вдаль, избегая Дельфины и выдыхая белесый дым в воздух.

Осознание, что Косима — нечто большее, чем эксперимент, объект для исследования и, в конце концов, просто друг, пришло неожиданно, в совершенно нелепый момент. Дельфина стояла в дверях кухни, наблюдая, как Косима забавно подпрыгивала, пытаясь достать коробку с верхней полки. Играла техно-музыка, и она не могла слышать присутствие Дельфины: её шаги и дыхание. Косима ещё пару раз подпрыгнула, но это ни к чему не привело, и она пробормотала что-то себе под нос. У Дельфины перехватило дыхание от внезапной нежности к этой девушке, вынужденной быть пешкой в чужой игре. Она не была бойцом, гением — да, но не бойцом. 

Пару мгновений она стояла, глядя вверх и гипнотизируя взглядом коробку, после чего резко притянула к себе стул, стоящий рядом, и ловко запрыгнула на него. От комичности действий Дельфина не смогла подавить смешок. Косима тем временем потянулась за коробкой, забавно высунув язык. Майка поднялась, обнажая участок смуглой кожи, и в голову Дельфине пришла мысль, что ученые постарались на славу и создали людей, — человека, — близкого к идеалу. Может, они немного не рассчитали с ростом, но Дельфина вдруг подумала, что считает этот недостаток очаровательным.

— Господи, Дельфина, ты меня напугала!

Косима уже стояла на полу, держа в руках заветную коробку. Дельфина, повинуясь внутреннему порыву, подошла к ней и вовлекла в долгий, тягучий поцелуй, вынуждая Косиму подняться на цыпочки.

Ощущая запах девушки: тропический шампунь с оттенком травки, которую она недавно курила, Дельфина с поражающей четкостью осознала, что не хочет, чтобы этот момент кончался; что девушка в её руках гораздо большее, большее в первую очередь для неё самой, чем эксперимент.

И она могла бы сейчас разрушить этот момент, признаться во всех грехах, но вместо этого просто обнимала Косиму, бормоча ей в волосы:

— Ma cherie.


End file.
